Superior Spider Man Vs Joker
The Superior Spider Man is another of my fan made characters, the link to his page is right here- Superior Spider Man. FYI when the Superior Spider Man was being affected by Carnage, he had terrible hallucinations, one of which was that Joker was killing him and his friends. He also had a very hard time with the Joker when the Superiors and the Justice League switched places, but this takes place in a universe where the latter never happens. This may effect this battle a little. Laven Smart, the Superior Spider Man, was bored. As he swung around the Gotham City, listening for the telltale alarms that meant one of the city's many super-villains was robbing one of the city's many banks, he actually looked forward to the fight. He heard the alarm, and rushed to the scene, landing in front of the bank's smashed front window. But something was wrong. According to his Spider Sense, there was only one hostile inside. This was odd, as even villains who didn't need them always brought their minions with them when they robbed banks. A single shot rang out. He stalked inside, trying to pinpoint where his foe was, when he saw them. The green-clad minions of Poison Ivy. Dead. They had all evidently been gassed and shot up. As he moved forward through the bank, he saw Poison Ivy herself, with a bullet hole in her skull. Somebody had come through this bank massacring all of the robbers. And where were the bank employees? Suddenly, his life flashed before his eyes. Or at least his death did. He suddenly had a vision in which he saw, in a red tint, himself being shot to ribbons by machine gun fire. Back in the real world, he leapt through the air just in time to avoid the bullets, which would have blown him to peices. "Nice job, you were even quicker than normal that time! I'm impressed. Although I am ''so ''dissapointed that you didn't bring your lady friend with you. You ''do ''make a wonderful couple." The voice came over an intercom system. It took seconds for Spider Man to locate it's source, using his knowlege of the schematics of the generic Gotham bank. He recognized, of cource, the creepy, and yet whimsical voice with the slight British accent. The Joker. He was fairly sure it had been him even before he heard his voice, as even the villains had a kind of honor among theives. Not many of Gotham's villains would kill each other. Exept for the Joker, of course. Spidey smashed down the mahogany door into the room that Joker was in, but he wasn't in it. Just a recorder, playing Joker's message on a loop, evidently having been started with perfect timing. "Godd**n that Murdoc wannabe." Spidey used his Spider Sense to scan the building, but couldn't see Joker anywhere. "Where did he go then? He was in the building earlier, and those robbers and Ivy didn't shoot themselves!" "Wait." Laven had an idea. "Maybe they did!" He rushed back to the room full of the corpses of Ivy's henchmen, and felt carefuly with the Spider Sense. He felt it. This wasn't the normal paryizing Joker Gas, but another gas. Perhaps, he spectulated, the gas had driven them insane, and caused them to kill themselves. That would be just like the Joker. His pondering didn't last long, however, as that was when he felt it, and leapt backward at least 40 feet, to dodge the steel ball, painted with the face of a clown, that burst through the roof and smashed into the floor, evidently dropped from a plane. The ball opened, to reveal the Clown Prince of Crime himself, in a room resembeling the "rubber room" of an insane asylum. The Joker stepped out, laughing maniacally, a gun in his hand. It was on. Fight! Joker started firing off his gun, which fired off confetti and bullets in random succesion. This would normally pose a challenge to his foes, but Spidey allways knew which were which due to his Spider Sense. WIP. Sorry. Category:Spider Man Vs Category:Joker Vs Category:Marvel Vs Category:Marvel vs DC Category:DC Vs Category:Fanmade Vs Category:Comics Vs Category:Comics Vs Comics Category:Superior Vs Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages